Fun at the Carnival!
by SurferR5erRossian25
Summary: This Is my first fanfic so please read! It's not about Austin and Ally but it's about Ross Lynch and a girl he meets...find out more if you read!
1. Chapter 1

I walked away from the dock, the loud music, and the one and only R5. I had done this all before, posed for pictures with them, gotten their autograph, all that. I am just a fangirl, that's all. I have had a major crush on this guy forever. His name is Ross Lynch. There was a carnival going on at the beach and the band grew smaller and smaller as I walked along the shore. He was a star, he could choose any girl he liked and she'd be in his arms immediately. I wanted to be that girl. "Sydnie! Sydnie!" Someone shouted. I am in neon yellow shorts that go to the middle of my thighs and a belt. I also have on a two finger neon blue tank top. I had on flip flops and my hair was in a French braid. I turned around and saw Ross Lynch. "Hey Sydnie." I gave him a questioned look. "I know your name because you come to every concert and introduce yourself. I always look for you in the crowd." I blush and point to myself with a grin on my face. "Yeah you." He says. I have brown hair that compliments my hazel eyes when I smile - it's a gift. He nervously ruffles his hair. "I – I," That's all I could get out because I got nervous. "I bet you can't beat me at Sing Off Battles." He gave me a flirty grin and ran off. I wasn't sure what to do but he challenged me to a game so I followed. I was about ten feet away from him so he stopped and waited for me. Once I caught up he took my hand and intertwined his fingers into mine. I was pretty sure I was grinning like an idiot. We finally made it to the arcade. We went up to the counter and paid the guy for tokens. We went to Sing Off Battles and went in the tinted area that looked kinda like a telephone booth but you couldn't see inside. "They really need to clean these windows." I said. Ross laughed. "I think it's supposed to be that way." He said. I blushed the biggest blush ever. "Oh my gosh." Stupid! "Let's start." He said. We sang Crazy 4 U by R5. I was on pitch the whole time and sang all the notes right – so did he – but he missed one note that I got perfectly. The song ended. "Congrats." He said. "And how do I know you didn't let me win?" I asked. "You're just going to have to trust me." He answered. "Hmm, I don't know," I started and looked at him. "Meet you at the Ferris wheel – if you want."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Comment on who you want to be in my story out of these people if any. Whoever comments who they want to be first can be that person.

Riker's Girlfriend

Rocky's Girlfriend

Rydel's Boyfriend

Ratliff's Girlfriend

Alright get to posting! Also please post (if entering to be character)

First Name: Sydnie (me)

Nickname: Surfer Chik

Interests: Singing, Acting, Marine Biology, Animals, Surfing

Thanks Guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Then I flashed him a flirty look with my hair in the perfect position. I started walking and for a couple seconds he didn't come because he was probably in shock that I was flirting. I looked back as I flipped my hair because I put it down, it was wavy but naturally. I flashed another flirty grin. He sprinted over to me. He yawned and put his arm around me. "You do know that's the oldest trick in the book – right?" I asked. "Yeah, did it work?" He asked. "How could it not?" I asked and snuggled up against him. We made it to the Ferris wheel and got to the top and it was getting kinda awkward. "You know, if you want, you can kiss me now." I said. "I want." He said. He kissed me on the lips until we got to the bottom of the Ferris wheel and it came to a stop. We pulled apart and he asked, "Do you want to go out with me?" It took me six seconds to answer because I was in shock. "Yes!" I yelled. He kissed me again. I felt great. I looked at my neon pink watch (Okay I admit, I like neon things). "Oh my gosh!" It was ten o'clock. "I've got to go home, I'm sorry." I kissed his cheek. "Wait!" He said. "What's your number?" He asked. I flashed him a really – right now look. We exchanged phones and put each other in as a contact. I put a picture of myself in his phone so he remembered me. I got home and no one was home. There was a note on the TV. We'll be gone for a while sweetie. See you in a few months, Mom. "What?" I practically screamed. I called my best friend, Maia. "Yeah?" Maia asked. "Mi, my parents left for a few months and only left me fifty dollars. What do I do?" I asked. Mi is a great problem solver. "Oh, and Ross Lynch is my boyfriend." I said fast. Then she screamed, "WHAT!?" I laughed and my wavy brown hair flipped. "Ask if you can meet the family – Rydel will love you and you can ask to have a sleepover and tell them the story – tomorrow. Stay at your house today and do all that tomorrow – it's late." She said. "Okay. I'll see you." Ross texted me. Hey, wanna come over and meet the family?


	4. Chapter 4

I texted back Sure, want me to come over now? He texted Yeah. He texted me his address. I drove my car over there. Knock, knock. A door opened, Rydel was standing there. She slammed the door then yelled, "Crazy fan outside!" I rolled my eyes. The door re-opened. This time it was Ross. I was soooo embarrassed. "Hi." I said looking at my boots.

"Hi." Rydel said taking in my appearance. I changed to skinny jeans, a cute R5 short sleeved top, and brown fuzzy boots. I still had my watch on though. "Hey." Riker said, he stuck out a hand for me to shake. "Sydnie." I said. "Riker." He said. I did the same with Rocky and Ratliff. Rydel actually hugged me. "So who's she – Ross?" Rydel asked. He ruffled his hair nervously. "Ooooh, Rossy has a girlfriend!" Rydel chanted. "Seriously?" Rydel asked looking at me. "Well, yeah." I said. "Let's have a sleepover, I like you." Rydel said. "Okay." She yanked me upstairs.

We got to her room. "Wow." I said on accident. "Do you like pink?" I asked. She laughed. Her room was pink. Everything was pink. I do not know how she sleeps in here. "What about my stuff?" I asked. "What size are you?" She asked. "Small in teens." I answered. "Me too! You can borrow my stuff." She said. "Okay." I answered unsure of myself. The boys (all four) came running up and I had good hearing and I heard. "Dude she's mine." And, "I saw her first." I also heard footsteps pounding up the stairs. "Oh boy, every girl one of them gets, the others have to have. You might want to stay behind me." So I did. We both we're pretty tall. I am 5'9. Ross is 6'0. I'm not sure what Rydel is but I think she's 5'8. The door slammed open.

"Go away." Rydel said. "Where is she?" Ross asked. I walked out. They all tried to tackle me but I held out my open palm to them. They stood in a line. "Sorry, Riker. I'm seventeen. Too young for you." I moved down the line. "Same for you, Rocky." I said. Moved down again. "Same here." Ratliff said. "You're eligible Mr. Ross." He flashed me a flirty grin and vice versa. I turned around to look at Rydel and we grinned at each other. "I've got to get home.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Maia." I said. She called me. "Yeah, there was a misunderstanding." I said. "Oh?" She asked. "My parents left me for five days with fifty dollars." I answered. "They're here now." I said. "Oh my gosh." She said. "Yeah, so, see ya." I said. She hung up. I hung up. "I'm going out to see some – friends." I said, thinking about what I said. My hair was in a pulled back in a ponytail with jean shorts and a short sleeved shirt. I got in my green jeep and drove to Ross's house.


	6. Chapter 6

I was just about to knock on the Lynch's door when it opened. "Um, hi?" I said. It was their mom. "Hi, sweetie – I um think you have the wrong house." She said. People say Kelsey Chow is my twin sister – she's not. We just look a lot alike. "Are you Kelsey Ch-" I cut her off. "No, I am Sydnie, Ross's girlfriend." I said. "Ross!?" She screamed. Ross came frowning – saw me – and smiled. "Hey." He said. "Hi." I said. We hugged. "Oh, well – come in – please." Stormie said. "Yes ma'am." I replied. Rydel saw me and smiled too. Everyone was frowning and I put a smile on their face. Why? I'm not pretty. "You're really pretty." Rydel said. "Thanks." I said but I had a questioned look on my face. Was she reading my mind? Something wrapped me up in its arms. I looked up to see Ross. He kissed my lips for a few seconds. Ratliff got it on video and posted it online. "Ratliff!" I screamed. I chased him into the hall when two water guns were thrown into his hands. I screamed and ran outside – and jumped in the pool. Then Ratliff, then Riker, Rocky, Ross – "No!" Rydel screamed. Then Ratliff pulled her in. She was in his arms. "Awww." I managed to spit out. Ross pulled me too him as we watched the couple stare into each other's eyes. No one dared make a noise.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ummm." Rydel spat out and backed away. "I'm just going to go freshen up." She said. She got out of the pool and walked away. I followed her being a supportive friend. We got into her room. She shut the door and locked it. She started laughing. "What?" I asked. "That was amazing. I didn't realize-" She then frowned. "He has a girlfriend." She buried her face in her hands and sat on her bed. "Rydel – I – I'm sorry." I said. "No, no. It's okay. Really." She said. "Hey, wanna eat ice cream and listen to Adele songs?" I asked. "Well…" She said. We laughed. We ran down to the kitchen and she grabbed a tub of cookie dough ice cream and I got my I Pod Touch from my bag. As I was about to return to her room I was engulfed in strong arms. "Not now Ross." I said. "Okay fine." He said. I smiled at him and he kissed my cheek. I went back upstairs. We watched a movie and when she took a spoonful of ice cream the lead roles kissed. She threw the ice cream at the TV. I asked, "Rydel, do we need to go to the mental doctor?" "No." She answered. Then Ratliff came in. "Hi." He said. He saw the ice cream on the TV and backed away. "I – um – broke up with my girlfriend."


	8. Chapter 8

I whispered to Rydel, "Now's your chance." I pushed her to him, waved, and walked out the door. I ran into someone, looked up, saw big brown beautiful eyes, and smiled. "Hey." I said. "Wanna go somewhere?" He asked. "What do you mean?" I asked. I knew what he meant, I just wanted him to formally ask me on a first date. He sighed. "Will you go on a date with me?" He asked. "Where?" I asked. "Uhmm, The Addison?" He asked. I gasped. "Yeah." I answered. The Addison is a really romantic restaurant in southern California. We kissed for a few seconds and I left to sneak on Rydel. I found Riker. "Hey, where's Rydel and – Ratliff?" I asked. "I don't know but a girl named Karilyn is coming over and Riker needs someone to have some quality time with." He said then winked. DING DONG! He ran to the door. He opened it. "Hey Karilyn." He said. She came in. She was skinny and had pretty eyes, her hair was golden, and she had on a really pretty strapless dress. I ran down the steps to the door. "Hi! I'm Sydnie, Ross's girlfriend. Nice to meet you!" I said with a smile. "Hi. I'm Karilyn." "Oh, I know, you're all Riker talks about!" I decided to cut him some slack and lie. "Oh, well then." She smiled at Riker. "Let's go and talk." I ran out to the pool to find Rydel.


	9. Chapter 9

Man I am a busy girl. I looked at the pool where Rydel and Ratliff were talking and laughing by the looks of it. I ran to the kitchen and belly flopped into someone. "So Ross," I gazed into his big brown eyes. "When do you wanna have that date?" I asked. It was already five. "How 'bout in half an hour?" He suggested. "Sounds great." I said and kissed his cheek. We continued on with our own business. I poured a can of soda in a fancy glass and put two straws in it. This time I decided to walk. I opened the sliding glass door. Their house was big but not a big as mine. I have seven floors in my house. My room is two floors, but that includes my library, closet, café, gym, and bathroom. My parent's is three floors. I walk out and shut the door. "Ellington, Rydel." I greet them. "Sydnie." Rydel greets me. Ratliff just holds up a fist. "Come at me." I challenge. (Ellington is Ratliff's last name FYI and would rather be called Ratliff) He suddenly looks scared, I hand the glass to Rydel and wink. She looks annoyed playfully. I go in backwards and run into –


	10. Chapter 10

"Hi!" She said. I was admiring her perfect blonde curls. I was about an inch taller than her. Riker came out. "Karilyn, let's go." He said. "Okay." Karilyn said. "Sorry about bumping into you." I apologized. "Oh, not a problem." She answered. I liked this girl. I had nothing to do and nowhere to be. Except my date! I hopped in my car and drove away.

(At Sydnie's House)

I was in my room. I put on a yellow dress that goes to my knees with a brown bow around my waist and under the bow it has ruffles. My hair was in a bun with braids leading to it. I had on yellow pumps. I was ready. DING DONG! I ran as fast as I could in these heels to get the door. "It's a friend of mine. I got to go. Bye!" I yelled. I ten opened and stepped out onto the patio. "Wow." He said.

"Ha. Yeah, thanks." I said. I looked up at him. The emotion left my face and I was in awe. "Wow." Was all that left my mouth. He chuckled. Well, let's go. I suggested. "Yeah." I hopped into his sports car. "Change of plans." He said. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked. They close at six. It's 6:15. "Oh." A single teardrop shed from my eye. I wiped it away quickly and checked my make-up. I didn't wear waterproof tonight. I looked in the mirror – phew, it looks fine. I was worried though because I knew more tears were coming. "What kind of place closes at six?" He asked. I laughed. "The retirement home." I answered. He laughed. He raised his eyebrow. "Oh no! Not now!" I yelled. He chuckled. "Let's go to Taco B-" He started. "Yeah, no. I can't go to Taco Bell looking like this." I emphasized this and pointed at my dress. "Okay, Mc D-" "No!" I answered laughing. "Okay, okay-" He started. "Not Burger King!" I practically yelled. "No, Sir Winstons." He answered. "Hmm, okay!" I then threw my arms around him. "Driving." He said. "Oh, right, yeah." I smiled nervously and grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

I hopped out of the car – with help. "You do know I can get out of a car by myself – right?" I asked although it did feel nice when his hand was on my waist. After five minutes of pausing and gazing into his eyes – those deep brown beautiful eyes. I look into them and just freeze. It's not even funny. I am just so glad he is mine. I mean hey – he is Ross Lynch – the famous R5, Disney Channel, h-o-t, Ross Lynch. "Let's uh, let's go, we're gonna uh, miss our reservation." He said. Aww, that's so sweet. I kissed his cheek. "Party of 2, it should be under Lynch." He said. Omg. Freakin' out here! He is so adorable. I got on Instagram and took a pic of us, the sign of the restaurant, and our table. On all three I typed in on a date w/ rossr5! 3! Just Dance by Lady GaGa came on and I hummed to it. "You're a great singer." He said amused. "Was I that loud?" I asked covering my mouth. He laughed. "No, no. You are really great. Really. How about my boss signs you to Hollywood Records?" He offered. "Are you kidding me? Wait – how, why, when, who?" I asked. "How – I gave him a demo of you singing a solo when you and Rydel had a singing sleepover," He started. "Creep!" I laughed and pushed his shoulder. "Why, your amazing – when, a week ago – who, me!" He said. "So – yes?" He asked. "Yes!" I practically yelled. I jumped back in my chair and covered my mouth. I suddenly wasn't very hungry. I stood up and so did Ross, I gave him the biggest hug EVER! And we left.


	12. Chapter 12

Ross had returned me to his house. Rydel and I were having a sleepover tonight. It was like eight. So all of R5 – plus me and Karilyn – watched a horror movie. I loved those but Ross was more of a chick flick kinda guy. So he was curled up on the couch with his face in a pillow and I was on the floor looking at the screen. I managed to use all my strength to pull my 6'0 boyfriend off the couch. He was sitting next to me until he picked me up and I landed in his lap. I seriously am not heavy. I am about 90 pounds. So the movie was over and Karilyn, Rydel, and I went to the "pink" room as Ross and I call it. It takes about thirty seconds for my eyes to adjust – this time – talk about a record! I fall asleep. *wavy lines when you go into a dream on tv* I walked on the stage of Madison Square Garden. "Hi everyone." They all screamed. "This song is dedicated to Ross Lynch when he told me I love you." I sang Tell Me Something I Don't Know by Selena Gomez." They laughed at the end. Then they all started chanting Sydnie, Sydnie, Sydnie. *wavy lines again* Rydel was yelling Sydnie over and over again. I propped myself up on my elbows and practically yelled, "What!?" "Aww, your first diva moment. Anyways you are going to Disney's Hollywood Records – you have to get ready!" It was five thirty in the morning. I groaned. "Fine." Just the thought made my heart ache. "You're his ONLY girlfriend. Now get dressed!" She pulled me up and handed me clothes. "Where's Karilyn?" I asked. Knock Knock. Ross opened the door, and looked at me. My tank top must have been weirdly adjusted because Ross wasn't looking at my face. "Hey Ross wanna look at my face?" I asked. "Huh, what, yeah." He then smoothed his hair back. I put on neon green tights with short shorts on top of them and an R5 T–Shirt. I brushed my hair and put them in two loose pig tails. It looked surprisingly nice. I went into Ross's open jeep. We went to the studios. We walked into the building and Ross showed his stardom card or whatever. We walked into a business room and sat down. I bald, overweight man was sitting in a chair. His assistant was standing writing things down. "Hello Ross, Sydnie." He said. "Hi." I said. Ross nodded his head. "Sydnie, if you would sing for me." He said. I thought that was weird but I sang Loud by R5. He looked blown away. "Laura Marano just quit being Ally Dawson. You – are a brunette, you can sing, and you are in love with Ross/Austin – he is in love with you." He paused. "I would like you to be Ally Dawson – and go on a world tour with R5." Now I was blown away. I looked at Ross. He was blown away. "YES!" I yelled. Ross drove me home. I ran to Maia and her sister Grace's house. I told them the news. "Group hug!" Grace yelled. We hugged and then pulled apart. I am so happy!


	13. Chapter 13

"A dream is a wish your heart makes…" Ross started. I laughed. "You know, I think – that is already a song." I said. "We are writing a song for our world tour. Brainstorming is good." He answered. I raised an eyebrow. "Not – always." He let out a chuckle. He was holding a guitar – and flexing. I could hardly breathe. My hair was in a French braid bun. I was wearing a white tank top with a white elbow jacket and skinny jeans and yellow sandals. "How about – let's just let gooo and be ourselves..." I started. I was blushing madly and took interest in my sandals. "That's cool. I'll tell Ryland and the guys – and girl." I laughed. "It's just one line. It's not gonna make a difference." I said. "Sure it will!" He answered. "I-" I was interrupted by an index finger smushing against my lips. Hey! I tried to say but what came out was "Shmmshsh." I gave him an annoyed look and backed away one step. He took my hand and twirled me. "You were just in Paris so I will put this in French. Excuse a mua?" He smirked. He played with his I Phone for ballroom music. "No, no, nononono." I refused. We did a whole song worth of ballroom dancing. We pulled apart. "What the heck was that about!?" I asked, then grinned. "Whatever you want it to." He answered. I liked this. Both our hands were intertwined. I pulled my hand away. "Why do you think Laura quit? I mean – I've always wanted to play Ally but…" I let my hair down. It was really wavy. "Hi!" I heard outside the garage. It was Karilyn. I came here for Riker." She went inside. "ROSS!" I heard. Ross jumped – so did I. Rydel came in. Her face as red as a cherry. I just realized I wanted cherries. "Yeah?" Ross squeaked. "Rosssss! I told you about the time I – " She smiled at me. "I you will excuse us." She said. "Yeah, sure." I answered. "Stay here! If I don't come back . . . I love you." He said to me. It took him a while to say I – well the last part. He saw me shed a tear and broke from Rydel's grip. He sat down next to me and wiped the tear from my cheek. "What's wrong?" He asked. He was in a beanie and a yellow tank top for guys. What could possibly be wrong right now? It was a tear of joy. I am Ross Lynch's girlfriend and he said he loved me. "Nothing." I could barely get the word out. I was really touched by his words. "Ross, you – you are the best boyfriend ever. I love you too." He wrapped me up in a humungous hug. More and more tears came down my face. Good thing I was wearing waterproof make-up today. "You are my one and only love – I could never stop loving you." He said. NO! More tears. Thanks Ross. I bit my lips just to not cry. "Ross, thanks to you my relationship with Ratliff is over." Rydel called to Ross.


	14. Chapter 14

"What do you mean!?" Ross demanded sympathetically. "You told Ratliff my secret and now we're over," She started. A few tears shed from her brown eyes identical to her brother's. "And so is our relationship of brother and sister!" She yelled. Ross looked hurt. "Ross, it's okay." I cooed. I ran towards Rydel. "Ryde, why don't we go talk." I suggested. "Okay, let's go." She said. When her back was turned I turned towards Ross and mouthed, Be right back. Talk to you later. Okay? He mouthed. Okay. I smiled at him. He returned the smile.

"Wowowowowowowow, slow down." I said. "Okay, so, I told Ross that I liked another guy and he told Ratliff and Ratliff is like really sensitive so he broke up with me." She sobbed into her pillow. "I'll talk to Ratliff, okay?" I ran out and bumped into Riker. "Sorry." I said. I went around him and went out to the pool where Ratliff was dipping his feet in the pool. "Hey. Why the heck did you break up with Rydel!?" I yelled. "I – she – we." He tried. "We never broke up." He said. "RYDEL!" I yelled. She came and was there in about five seconds. "Ellington here never broke up with you." She looked blown away. "Well, bye." I ran out to the garage. "You're cool with Rydel. Got to go!" I said to Ross. "I'M BACK ROSSY POO!" I heard someone yell. My hair is pulled back in a wavy ponytail and I have on a blue v – neck dress down to my knees. "Wha?" I asked confusion on my face. Ross rolled his eyes. A short skinny girl came in to Ross's garage and kissed him square on the lips. He pushed her away. "Soph, we broke up!" He yelled. I didn't realize I would never have a chance with Ross until now. "I – I'm gonna go." I said wiping tears from my eyes. "No, Sydnie, please. Sophie and I broke up. Please stay. I ran across the street to the beach, ran up the dock, and dove in. I wanted to grow a tail like H20 Just Add Water but you know. I swam and swam. I enjoyed the coral reefs and became more unattached to Ross by the second. I was sure by the end of this swim – I would just be a fan again. My head popped up from the water's surface and I saw the one face I never wanted to see again. "Ross, you cheated on me." I said. "No, I broke up with her before she went to Antarctica and I was single and then I saw you and why do you have a dress on?" He said. I giggled. "Look, I will give you one more chance okay!?" I replied. "Okay." "You better not blow it." Our foreheads pressed together, he was holding me bride style in the ocean. "Let's go." He said. I swam towards shore and so did he. "Teen Beach Movie was awesome – I loved it." I complimented. "Thanks. Maia and I are best friends but I would rather you play Mack." I walked back to my house because it was just across the street so I walked home and changed into the rashgaurd and surf shorts Mack has on Teen Beach Movie with my hair in a messy bun. "Do you like!?" I asked, and then twirled around. "Yeah." He had on lime green swim trunks. "Oh man." Ross said. "What!?" I asked. "Crazed fans and paparazzi." He said. First we were attacked by fans. Then we were asked questions like, "Ross, who is this girl!?" Ross seemed to like this one so he said, "She is my new girlfriend, we are going on a world tour together." I hit his arm. "Sydnie sing for us!" Someone yelled. I sang Call Me Maybe on instinct. They all looked at me in awe. I blushed. "How. Do. We. Get. Out. Of. This?" I asked in sentences. "Just wait 'till their done. On the bright side me and you will be on every magazine cover!?" He tried. I had the exact same surfboard Mack from Teen Beach Movie had. I won a lot of stuff when I entered a contest, okay? "I am going surfing." I said. "Do you mind if we take pictures?" The reporter asked. "Um, yes. I do." I answered. They took pictures anyways. I was pretty great if I do say so myself. Although it is hard to do tricks on a longboard. At one point Ross and I were just sitting on our boards. "Wanna hang out at your house?" Ross asked. It wasn't really my house – my Mom was on vacation for like ever with my dad and my siblings were too small to stay here so they sent me to live with my Grandpa at his surfboard shop/ beach house. "Yeah." I answered. I truthfully had more of a Maia Mitchell look than a Kelsey Chow – I wasn't that tan – but I was tan. People think I am Maia's little sister, I truthfully might be. "Cool." We caught our last wave in together. We got to the shore and walked up a little on the beach to my Grandpa's house. I opened the door. "Hey Sydnie, Ross." My Grandpa greeted. "Hi." I answered. I just moved here a week ago. "I am going to go change." I said. I hopped in the shower and washed and conditioned my hair. Then, I threw on the outfit next to this sentence,

with my hair in a braided bun. "Oh man." I said. "You're watching

this again?" I asked. My Grandpa is obsessed with the movie

West Side Story – so is Ross. "Where did you get those sunglasses?"

Ross asked. "Rydel." I answered. "Where did she get them?" Ross

Asked. "Gap?" I tried. "How about my room?" He asked. "Well… Grandpa we've got to go." I said. "Nooo… you are helping customers pick out boards and Ross signed up to work so he is at the register … so you both are working. "Not in that outfit she's not." Ross said. "Sorry over-protective boyfriend thing." Ross said. I laughed. I kissed him on the cheek. "Wanna get a shirt on? I mean loving the six pack but really." I pointed out. We both laughed. The door opened. It was Maia Mitchell. She walked over to me. "I believe we are sisters." She said. "Excuse me?" I answered. "It turns out I was stolen when I was little – I did a blood test and found you are my sister – my twin sister." My mouth hung open. "Are you kidding?" I asked. "No." She answered. "RON!" She called. A doctor came up. Ross walked toward me. "I need a blood sample." He said. He took my blood, put a band-aid where the shot was, and shoved a cookie in my mouth – the same for my so called twin. I spit the cookie in the trash and got a glass of water. Ross never left my side. "So you and her are sisters?" Ross asked. "My girlfriend and ex-coworker are twins?" He questioned. "I don't deny it, you look exactly the same – and Maia did lie about her age to the public – she was born in 1995 like me and you." I raised an eyebrow. I returned to the doctor. He showed my his medical degree and everything so I believed he was a doctor. "You two are twins." He said.


	15. Author's Note

Hi guys! I am so sorry about the last chapter. I meant to put an outfit next to that sentence but it didn't show up. The outfit was a bahama blue strapless shirt, faded blue jeans, and flower flip flops with sunglasses, a flower ring, and a flower barrette. Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

I am so excited that Maia is my sister and Ross is my boyfriend but truthfully I am wondering if I am dreaming. I don't want it to be a dream – I don't but how!? A week from tonight is Prom – no one has asked me. Maia has a date with Garret Clayton and Ross hasn't asked anyone yet. "GRANDPA!?" Maia screamed from our room. You know – the room I have? I share it with my twin now. We went to court and we won. Yay right!? Well kinda. "GIRLS – TIME FOR WORK!" Grandpa yelled back. I kicked my legs. I was laying down on my Queen sized bed checking out my fan site on my laptop. I don't know who started it but I liked it. I was demonstrating what people can do on these boards. "Sydnie, Ross is demonstrating with you today…" Maia cooed. "Shut up will you?" I asked. She threw on my Mack dress from TBM. I put on my surf shorts and rash guard, put my hair in a messy pony tail, and wiped all the make – up from my face. I went downstairs to see a shirtless blonde boy with a 4 pack and bright yellow swim trunks and a green rash guard holding a surfboard ready to go. I grabbed my favorite board as Ross kissed me on the lips. "Nice to see you too! Have a good sleep?" I laughed. "Great thanks." He grinned. "Gramps, we are going out!" I yelled. "Alright." He answered back. I had the song 'Nothin's Gonna Stop Me Now' stuck in my head. That's how I feel with my life now. "Riker wrote a new song – it's called Till I Forget About You." (Sorry! I used that song from BTR.) "Inspiration?" I asked. "He broke up with Victoria." He answered. "Marano?" I asked. "Justice." He answered. "Oh." By that time we were sitting on out boards. It was really quiet. "A set is coming in." I said. "Get ready." Ross answered. There was a big one coming. I paddled and paddled. I caught it. I stood up and went down the wave. I was hoping it would be a tube – it wasn't. Oh well. Our shift was until 3:00 and it was 11:00. I rode it in to shore. Ross rode a good one in. "Come on. Let's go." Ross took my free hand. We ran into the water.

"Ross it's 3." I checked my neon yellow water proof watch. "Alright. Let's go in." We walked in. It was jam packed. Ross threw me over his shoulder. "HEY!" I screamed. Oops. "Excuse me." Ross said over and over again. We finally got to the cash register. I did a handstand on his shoulder and back flipped onto the floor. "Maia, you – okay?" I asked. "Yeahhh, no." She answered. "Wonderful." I said. I bit my lip. I step onto the cash register table thing and sang Had Me Hello by Olivia Holt. They applauded. I then got down and grabbed a cup and sang the Cup Song. Then Ross sang Nothing Even Matters by BTR. He finished. "OKAY! THANK YOU GUYS! PLEASE GET IN THREE LINES IN FRONT OF THE CASH REGISTERS." I yelled. I cranked up the radio and Dance for Life came on. I looked at Ross and Maia and laughed.

All the customers finally left. "All the customers left happy." Maia said. "All of them were happy except the people in Ross's line." I laughed. "Hey!" Ross yelled. He lightly shoved me and laughed too.


	17. Chapter 17

I am so excited that Maia is my sister and Ross is my boyfriend but truthfully I am wondering if I am dreaming. I don't want it to be a dream – I don't but how!? A week from tonight is Prom – no one has asked me. Maia has a date with Garret Clayton and Ross hasn't asked anyone yet. "GRANDPA!?" Maia screamed from our room. You know – the room I have? I share it with my twin now. We went to court and we won. Yay right!? Well kinda. "GIRLS – TIME FOR WORK!" Grandpa yelled back. I kicked my legs. I was laying down on my Queen sized bed checking out my fan site on my laptop. I don't know who started it but I liked it. I was demonstrating what people can do on these boards. "Sydnie, Ross is demonstrating with you today…" Maia cooed. "Shut up will you?" I asked. She threw on my Mack dress from TBM. I put on my surf shorts and rash guard, put my hair in a messy pony tail, and wiped all the make – up from my face. I went downstairs to see a shirtless blonde boy with a 4 pack and bright yellow swim trunks and a green rash guard holding a surfboard ready to go. I grabbed my favorite board as Ross kissed me on the lips. "Nice to see you too! Have a good sleep?" I laughed. "Great thanks." He grinned. "Gramps, we are going out!" I yelled. "Alright." He answered back. I had the song 'Nothin's Gonna Stop Me Now' stuck in my head. That's how I feel with my life now. "Riker wrote a new song – it's called Till I Forget About You." (Sorry! I used that song from BTR.) "Inspiration?" I asked. "He broke up with Victoria." He answered. "Marano?" I asked. "Justice." He answered. "Oh." By that time we were sitting on out boards. It was really quiet. "A set is coming in." I said. "Get ready." Ross answered. There was a big one coming. I paddled and paddled. I caught it. I stood up and went down the wave. I was hoping it would be a tube – it wasn't. Oh well. Our shift was until 3:00 and it was 11:00. I rode it in to shore. Ross rode a good one in. "Come on. Let's go." Ross took my free hand. We ran into the water.

"Ross it's 3." I checked my neon yellow water proof watch. "Alright. Let's go in." We walked in. It was jam packed. Ross threw me over his shoulder. "HEY!" I screamed. Oops. "Excuse me." Ross said over and over again. We finally got to the cash register. I did a handstand on his shoulder and back flipped onto the floor. "Maia, you – okay?" I asked. "Yeahhh, no." She answered. "Wonderful." I said. I bit my lip. I step onto the cash register table thing and sang Had Me Hello by Olivia Holt. They applauded. I then got down and grabbed a cup and sang the Cup Song. Then Ross sang Nothing Even Matters by BTR. He finished. "OKAY! THANK YOU GUYS! PLEASE GET IN THREE LINES IN FRONT OF THE CASH REGISTERS." I yelled. I cranked up the radio and Dance for Life came on. I looked at Ross and Maia and laughed.

All the customers finally left. "All the customers left happy." Maia said. "All of them were happy except the people in Ross's line." I laughed. "Hey!" Ross yelled. He lightly shoved me and laughed too.


	18. Chapter 18

"Sydnie…Sydnie…" I heard. I fluttered my eyes open. "Where's Turtle?" I asked. "Right here." Ross answered. "What happened?" I asked. "You were trying to wake me but I fell on top of you and you passed out." He chuckled. "We're dating right?" I asked. "Yes." He answered. "Thank the Lord." I said. Ross raised an eyebrow. "What did you dream?" He asked. "Oh nothing." I laughed. "Well, tomorrow we leave. You better get packed." He kissed me on the cheek and went off. "Maia what time is it? And when do we have the parade?" I asked. She looked at her watch. "It's 3:00. The parade starts at …" She says thinking. "4:00!" Ross shouted. "Alright. Well, I already took a shower . . ." I said to myself. "ROSS!" I shout. He comes down. I take his hand. "Wanna watch TV?" I ask. "Sure!" He exclaims. "Alright." We sit on the couch and watch a show. Then I get up. "I've got to get ready. You should too m' Beanie Baby." I say. He laughs. "See ya." He kisses me on my lips for a couple seconds and pulls away. I smile. He returns the smile. I throw on a shirt that says Hollister Love on it that Ross got me for my birthday, a pair of high waisted shorts, and pineapple sandals. My hair is down and wavy. Ross is wearing a Hollister shirt (LOL), loose knee shorts, and red converse with a red beanie. "Can I borrow a beanie?" I asked slowly. "Yeah." He tosses me a baby blue beanie (try saying that five times fast). "Like your shirt." He compliments. "Knew you would." I say grinning. I pull my hair back in a high ponytail. Maia is in a red cocktail dress smiling. "You were in my closet." I demanded. "Yeah." She is grinning. "We are gonna be on a float in the hot sun." I say. "Yeah." She says. She is still grinning. I push her to her room. I hand her clothes. "Change." I command. "Sheesh okay." She says. I handed her a black and white striped tank with an anchor on it, shorts, and flip flops. "That's better." I say. KNOCK KNOCK! "ROSS BABY!" Olivia Holt says. I roll my eyes. Ross replies, "GO AWAY OLIVIA!" He looks at his phone. "Rocky has a girlfriend." He says. "Really?" I am interested. Rocky is a hard cookie to break when it comes to love. "Yeah. Her name is – Lily. She likes to play sports." He says. "Why do you like me Ross?" I ask. "Your drop dead gorgeous for one. You're funny, kind, you can surf really well, you are great at singing, you can act, you're great at dancing. And you like me." He says. I laugh. "Come on. Let's go." I say.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! I repeated a chapter and didn't mean to. Okay this is chapter 17!

Hi Guys! I want to say Thank You for everything! You are the best readers ever! This chapter was meant to be read while listening to Better Together by Ross Lynch but you don't have to – either way, I think you'll like it. Thanks! Here's The Story!

"Disneyworld?" Ross asked. I was currently listening to Take You To Rio. "You. Are. Crazy." Maia and I said in harmony. "We live in California." I said dryly. "They want me, you, and Maia to go to Disneyworld for some TBM thing." Ross explained. "Who is they, and why me?" I asked putting the emphasis on me. "They is – are the imaginers and they want you because you are a new Disney star. You need publicity." He answered. Confusion spread across my face. "Five days. All three of us will share two rooms in a hotel. And free food." He said. "Ross. No. I just can't leave our Grandpa here." I said and took Maia's arm. Ross sighed. "We are his only employees, Ross. Maybe she's right." Maia agreed. "Guys. Sydnie I know you. You want to do this." He said. "Yes I do. But I can't." I said. "Let's go ask." Maia said looking longingly at me. "Fine. Let's ask." I said.

Five Minutes Later

"Yes." "Yes!?" "Yes!" "Yes?" The first yes was Grandpa, the next one was Maia, the next was Ross, and the last was me. "Pack your bags girls." Grandpa said. "But Grandpa, the shop. You can't do this by yourself." I babbled. "Yes, I can. I have before you came here remember!?" He answered. "Yes, but-" I was interrupted by a strong arm pulling me upstairs. "Let's pack! Come on!" Maia screamed. "Ross why don't you go home and pack." I said. "Kay. Be back in five." He said. "Boys." I mumbled and smiled.

Five Minutes Later

I had two suitcases in my hand. Both were mine. Maia has two also. HONK HONK! I heard outside. "Let's go." I said. "We are traveling to the most horrifying place either one of us have ever been – my boyfriend's ca-" I looked out the window. "Limo!?" We suggested in unison. We raced down the steps and leapt into the limo. "Oh. My. God." Maia and I said in unison again. This place has a pool, a basketball court, an arcade, and a lot more. Too bad Ross is surrounded by Laura Marano, Olivia Holt, and Zendaya. "Back off girls – blondie is mine." I said. They went away and I took a seat next to Ross. "You have some – explaining to do." I threatened. "Our relationship is in stake depending on your answer Ross." I said. We were on the highway now. "Well, you see.." He started. I had on shorts, a Tommy Girl T-Shirt, and hot pink uggs. Light blush and some lipgloss, my hair was wavy and down. "This isn't TBM, it's all of Disney Channel and since you play Ally now – you were invited." He explained. I stomped my foot. "Are you mad?" He asked. "No I am not mad." I said. I got out my IPhone 5 and my earbuds and listened to Pandora. Ross plucked out one and put it in his ear. "So I heard you are a surfer?" Zendaya asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "Ross take both of the earbuds." I commanded. He did. "I do have a crush on Ross but I respect that he is yours. Just watch out for Olivia and Laura." She said. "Thanks. Whats your number?" I said. She entered her number in my phone because I took it from Ross and I entered my number in her's. Yay, my first star phone number other than Ross and Maia's.

8 Hours Later

"We're Here!" The Limo Driver announced. "Oh wonderful." I said a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Ross looked at me. "You been here before?" He asked. "Duh. I lived here from 0 to 16 years old." I put in my earbuds again. I was listening to the Disney Channel Star's Radio. Then Timeless came on by Ross. Ross plucked an earbud out of my ear and listened to the song. "You know – I wrote that song for you." I blushed. I guess Ross got butterflies in his stomach because of the lyrics of the song. "This is great. Fans circling us like sharks…" I started but was interrupted. "You're lucky – I didn't think anyone would want your autograph." Olivia said. "Oh shut up. I've had enough of you." I replied not to happy. Ross and I were in one circle of screaming fans, Maia another, Laura and Olivia in another, and the others in another. My hand already hurt. Finally! The manager came shooing the crazy fans away putting a velvet rope in between us and them. I checked my outfit for ripped clothing and luckily I was okay. Who gave the publicity out that we were going to be at this very hotel? And why do they suddenly have velvet rope? Ross gripped my hand as the other famous people ran in the doors. We were in the lobby. It was nice – other than the fact I had no personal space. Miley Cyrus was half an inch away from the front of me, Mitchell Musso half an inch away from my back, Ross's shoulder was pressed against mine and Maia's shoulder was pressed against my other shoulder. The manager of Austin and Ally and Teen Beach Movie took us three to our rooms. "Ross your room is here…" He started. We all walked in. "This door is a staircase so you can go up to the twin's room." He opened a door inside the pantry with a key. He guided us up the narrow, winding staircase. He used the key again to open another door leading to our place. It is nice. It has two bedrooms with it's own bathroom, a living room with a tv, and a full sized kitchen. "Just don't forget to knock Ross, you know how girls are." The manager said. "Excuse me?" I asked highly offended. "Oh, nothing." He said. "Ya, that's what I thought." I said. "Make yourselves comfortable." He said. At this point I wasn't sure what to do – there were fans on the balcony screaming – there were fans sitting in a rope hole wanting to come in. I flopped on Ross who was on the couch by the way. "Ooof." Was all that came out of his mouth but it sounded more like a cough. He kissed my cheek. "I know!" I said. "Wha?" Ross asked. I hopped off of him and ran to my suitcase, unpacked, and got new clothes out. I changed into a tan v-neck shirt with a feather necklace, shorts with rips, sandals with real diamonds (from Ross for no reason), Ross's sunglasses, and a green jean bag with my hair in a sloppy bun. "Let's go shopping!" I said excitedly. Ross raised his eyebrows. "Are you crazy?" He asked dryly. "Well…" I started. "Come on guys." Maia said. "Why were you in my closet?" We asked at the same time. "Why were you in my closet?" We asked at the same time again putting the emphasis on you and my at the same time. "I don't know pfftt." We said again. "Stop that!" We said again. "You!" "Ughhhh." I kept my mouth shut this time. "At least we're not dressed the same this time." I said alone. "Okay girls, let's go." Ross said. He got up and changed into black converse, a Holister t shirt, and tan shorts. Maia was in pink skinny jeans and a loose elbow length top with simple white flip flops with her hair in a side ponytail. We finally got outside. "SING SING SING!" They chanted when I got out. "Who?" I asked. "SYDNIE!" They yelled. Annoyed but happy I sang Miss Movin' On by Fifth Harmony. "Okay. We done here?" I asked. "No way. We want . . . a kiss – from Ross." I gave her the are you serious look. She gave me the it's on smirk. Ross kissed me square on the lips. We pulled apart five seconds later. "Now if you would…" I started. "…move." Maia finished. I was surprised from her sudden attitude. "Nice one sis." I congratulated. "Got it from you." She answered. I grinned. We walked towards the mall.

Inside the Mall

I was on my new IPhone 5. I got this new app and it is like no matter where you are it has a map of the mall you are in. Ross plucked the phone out of my hand, looked at the map, took my hand, pulled, and almost ripped my arm socket out. "Where are we goingngngng?" I asked on one of those bumpy escalator things that don't go up and down – they just stay on the ground. I looked back and saw Maia. He stopped. And I collapsed into him and then onto the floor. "Licorice!" He exclaimed happily. "Oh man." I nodded my head no. He nodded his head yes. Ross is a licorice – aholic. So am I but I can control it. The mall radio put on my cover of Nothin's Gonna Stop Me Now. And truthfully that is how I feel right now. I was in Areopostale. I bought the violet waves outfit and the blue steel outfit. I went into Gap and bought the Chambray shirt and 1969 real straight chord. And floral skinny jeans. Then I went to the Apple store to find Maia. "Hey, sis! You okay!?" I yelled. "Yeah, I'm cool." She answered. I walked onto the licorice store thinking I am going to regret this. I walked in. "Try a sample!" Someone shouted at me and shoved a piece of licorice in my mouth. I spotted a tan blonde and walked over. Ross had five bags worth of licorice and five pieces of licorice in his mouth. I only had four (large) bags. "Ross, let's go." I said. "No, wait, no!" He called. That licorice wasn't that bad. I think it's blueberry. I licked my lips and applied my fave bubblegum lip gloss. I saw a Lip Smakers store and couldn't resist. Fashion is my Passion – but so is Ross and lip gloss and singing and surfing and Maia and my Grandpa and the surf shop- "Hi! Welcome to Lip Smacker's! What is your name!?" This comment snapped me out of my thoughts. "Sydnie." I said. "Sydnie!? The famous one?" They suggested. "Yup. Do you have strawberry kiwi here?" I asked. "Here have one of each flavor – every flavor – for free." She offered. "What's the catch?" I asked. "You sponsor us – like Victoria Justice does Build-A-Bear. You know?" She said. "Sure, fine, okay."

Ten Minutes of Lip Smacker's Later

Ross was holding all my bags. "Thank you again Ross." I thanked. "Don't mention it." He answered. "Awww." I cooed. I kissed his cheek. He gave me my bags back. Maia is on her new IPhone5. I snatched it from her and ran as fast as I could. I am a surfer though so running is my weakness. I'm not slow – I'm faster than Ross but oh you know. "You need time away from this phone!" I yelled giggling. She yelled, "Hey!" While giggling also. My ribs are hurting. "Okay – there's just one more store we need to go to." I said. "The jollyrancher's store?" Maia and Ross asked in harmony. "Noope." I answered. "The licorice sto-" Ross tried. "Never - again." I answered. "The pet store." I said. "The pet store?" Maia asked. "Yes." I answered. We walked over to the pet store. I got an adorable yellow lab puppy. The guy who worked there said he was born a month ago. I don't know what I want to name him. "Fluffy!?" Maia suggested. "No!" I said. I also bought two large bags of dog food, three chew bones, a dog toothbrush, two dog bowls, and a sparkly blue dog bed. "Licorice?" Ross tried. "No – oh no." I answered. "Turtle!" I said. "That's a good name considering you got a green collar." Maia said. "Yeah – and I'm a surfer. So it all works out." I picked Turtle up.

Back At the Hotel

I let Turtle of the leash and threw my bag next to my suitcase. Then I plopped on the couch as Turtle jumped in my lap. I groaned. "Maia!" I yelled. "What!?" Maia asked from her room. "Can you watch Turtle!? I am gonna take a shower!" I yelled. "Kay! Bring her over! Oh and what time is it!?" "1:00!" I picked her up and brought her to Maia's room. "Where is Ross?" Maia asked. "Only the Lord knows." I answered. She laughed. I took a shower – put my hair in a towel – and put on sweatpants, a loose shirt, and a sweater, with hot pink slippers and a toothbrush sticking out of my mouth. I went down the secret staircase to Ross's room to find him asleep on the couch with football on the TV. I took pictures because it is soooo cute! I uploaded it on Instagram and left. In two seconds the picture I uploaded has 200 likes. And comments like "Syd ur so lucky!" And "Awwww Sydnie Ross is so mine" Well who is in his apartment!? Who did he kiss!? And does he know my name or yours!? I went back up, took my toothbrush out of my mouth, let my hair down and brushed it, and put on a loose Spider Man shirt that says people say I am amazing, light blue skinny jeans, and red converse that I stole from Ross's room. I put my hair up in a messy bun and went downstairs. From experience I can tell you Ross is a heavy sleeper (please don't think dirty! I was at his house and his mom invited me in and I tried to wake him up!). I shook him hard. Then put an alarm clock under the blanket next to his ear. Then he woke up. He looked cute. He had the blonde bed head and the man tank top and basketball shorts with a beanie. "Hey Ross." I greeted. "What? Who are you?" He asked. I was getting scared. "Ross – stop it now." I said. "Stop what? Who are you? Where am I?" Ross asked. I was crying now. "Ross stop it." I said. "Who are you!?" Ross demanded. "STOP!" I screamed.


	20. Chapter 20

"Sydnie…Sydnie…" I heard. I fluttered my eyes open. "Where's Turtle?" I asked. "Right here." Ross answered. "What happened?" I asked. "You were trying to wake me but I fell on top of you and you passed out." He chuckled. "We're dating right?" I asked. "Yes." He answered. "Thank the Lord." I said. Ross raised an eyebrow. "What did you dream?" He asked. "Oh nothing." I laughed. "Well, tomorrow we leave. You better get packed." He kissed me on the cheek and went off. "Maia what time is it? And when do we have the parade?" I asked. She looked at her watch. "It's 3:00. The parade starts at …" She says thinking. "4:00!" Ross shouted. "Alright. Well, I already took a shower . . ." I said to myself. "ROSS!" I shout. He comes down. I take his hand. "Wanna watch TV?" I ask. "Sure!" He exclaims. "Alright." We sit on the couch and watch a show. Then I get up. "I've got to get ready. You should too m' Beanie Baby." I say. He laughs. "See ya." He kisses me on my lips for a couple seconds and pulls away. I smile. He returns the smile. I throw on a shirt that says Hollister Love on it that Ross got me for my birthday, a pair of high waisted shorts, and pineapple sandals. My hair is down and wavy. Ross is wearing a Hollister shirt (LOL), loose knee shorts, and red converse with a red beanie. "Can I borrow a beanie?" I asked slowly. "Yeah." He tosses me a baby blue beanie (try saying that five times fast). "Like your shirt." He compliments. "Knew you would." I say grinning. I pull my hair back in a high ponytail. Maia is in a red cocktail dress smiling. "You were in my closet." I demanded. "Yeah." She is grinning. "We are gonna be on a float in the hot sun." I say. "Yeah." She says. She is still grinning. I push her to her room. I hand her clothes. "Change." I command. "Sheesh okay." She says. I handed her a black and white striped tank with an anchor on it, shorts, and flip flops. "That's better." I say. KNOCK KNOCK! "ROSS BABY!" Olivia Holt says. I roll my eyes. Ross replies, "GO AWAY OLIVIA!" He looks at his phone. "Rocky has a girlfriend." He says. "Really?" I am interested. Rocky is a hard cookie to break when it comes to love. "Yeah. Her name is – Lily. She likes to play sports." He says. "Why do you like me Ross?" I ask. "Your drop dead gorgeous for one. You're funny, kind, you can surf really well, you are great at singing, you can act, you're great at dancing. And you like me." He says. I laugh. "Come on. Let's go." I say.


End file.
